Aquamarine Melody
by Abrilly Park
Summary: una hermosa melodia dedica para Hannon. Hannon una exitosa mujer quien va en busca de amor, con una meta. Podra ella encontrar a su amor? o solo quedara decepcionada. Reviews por fa.


Aquamarine Melody

Por: Abrilly Park

Han pasado ya cinco años desde que Hannon Houshou ha cambiado mucho. Ahora estudiando música como una excusa para estar parcialmente en la tierra seca y después volver al mar. Hannon viaja a Alemania como casi ultimo deber para terminar su certificado de música. Además de la madurez que Hannon ha creado, no deja atrás su belleza inolvidable, su buen sentido del humor y su actitud alegre y feliz. Podrá ser algo aburrido para Hannon, pero uno nunca sabe que grandes sorpresas le estarán esperando en Alemania. Por el momento su actividad número es: Asistir a un elegante baile de música clásica, bueno aparte de llegar a Alemania primero. Ha ha.

-Buenas noches. Usted debe ser la señorita Hannon Houshou. ¿Cierto? –pregunto el joven de la recepción.

-Si. –dijo Hannon con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Entiendo, -dijo viendo algo en su pantalla –Su suite esta lista es la 215. Sus cosas ya fuero transferidas. Esperamos que tenga una agradable estancia aquí. Y bienvenida a Alemania señorita Hannon. –dijo amablemente

-Gracias. –dijo Hannon guiñándole el ojo.

Esa misma noche. En el hotel mas grande de Alemania, Hamburgo.

-Hannon Houshou. –presento su invitación

-pase adelante por favor, señorita Houshou. –dijo el mayordomo.

Hannon entro al gran salón del hotel. Era grandísimo. Hannon no se esperaba tan gran lugar, pero era para su agrado. La música era buena. La comida también, y lo mejor era el ambiente. Por que era una elegante fiesta de antifaces. El mayor evento de la noche era mantener la identidad en secreto.

Hannon iba vestida con vestido estraple blanco cubierto por diamantina, unos tacones color cristal con una antifaz celeste hermoso. Se sentó en una de las mesas y tomo un poco de vino blanco. De repente sintió que alguien estaba enfrente de ella, pidiendo por una pieza con ella.

Hannon levanto la mirada. Era un joven de cabellos azules oscuros con una mirada igual. De tez clara, relativamente alto y podría decirse que bien parecido. Hannon se animo y acepto la pieza.

-Tiene unos ojos extremamente hermosos. –comento el joven.

-Gracias. –comento Hannon

-Si no estoy mal. Usted debe ser la famosa compositora Hannon Houshou. ¿No? –pregunto el joven

-No estoy en posición de dar a revelar mi identidad. –respondió.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto

-Entonces… -dijo -¿Cuál seria el motivo de esta velada? –rectifico.

-Claro. Se me había olvidado. –Comento –Bueno, solo son adivinanzas mías. Pronto creo que nos volveremos a ver. ¿No?

-Hmmm Quizá. –respondió no muy segura. –y… dígame¿Qué le da tanta confianza que deberíamos volvernos a ver? –pregunto algo interesada.

-Interés. –respondió lo mas directo posible.

Hannon rio. –por supuesto.

La pieza de vals acabo. Hannon hizo una reverencia con su vestido y despareció por la multitud.

-Hannon Houshou, sin duda eres tú. –sonrió para el mismo.

Minutos después.

-¡Hoy tenemos el placer de tener a muchos de famosos artistas junto a nosotros! Les damos la bienvenida. –dijo una voz femenina pero cansada.

Era la dueña de este lugar y de la mayoría de lugar de compra de instrumentos musicales, lugares de enseñanza musical y mas. Era la señora Himitari Tauro.

-A continuación, oiremos la presentación de una joven muy talentosa y perseverante.

Una luz se encendió donde Hannon estaba. Hannon estaba lista para tocar el piano. Pero antes se acerco al micrófono que tenia cerca.

-Buenas noches. –Saludo educadamente –Esta melodía que voy a implementar se llama "Mar y Luna" –dijo y empezó a tocar una melodía.

Era una melodía suave. Era apacible, nostálgica de cierta forma, con fragmentos alegres y la dominaba una seriedad. La pieza duro 6 minutos. Hannon termino su última nota en sol. El publico aplaudió sorprendido de tal hermosa melodía.

Hannon volvió a agarrar el micrófono y dijo:

-Cada melodía es una historia. Cada nota es una palabra y un sentimiento. Cada día es una noche como el sol y la luna. Esta es mi historia y mi sentir. Gracias por esta oportunidad M.dam Tauro.

Todos volvieron a darle una calurosa aplaudida a la Hannon.

-Hannon, querida. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? –llamo M.dam Tauro.

M.dam y Hannon salieron al jardín.

-Querida. –llamo M.dam Tauro sin despegar la mirada del horizonte.

-¿Si M.dam? –respondió ella igual mirando al horizonte.

-Querida¿Aun…¿Aun sigue esta persona en tu corazón? –pregunto M.dam

Hannon cerro sus y trato de sentirlo. Los latidos de su corazón. Eran fuertes y firmes. –Si. –dijo abriendo los ojos. –Mas segura no puedo estar.

-Pero… Querida oíste lo que el fortuneteller dijo. –le replico M.dam

-Disculpe mi ignorancia M.dam, pero yo no creo en lo que dicen los fortunetellers. Yo creo mi propia suerte. Y mi propio destino. –dijo Hannon segura de ella misma.

-Claro. –aclaro M.dan Tauro. – lo has hecho así, si no… no habría por que estuvieras aquí. –Pauso –"luna y mar" Hermoso nombre. No puedo adivinar cual seria su significado en japonés. –dijo irónicamente.

-Mitsuki… -dijo ella –watashi kimi o ai shiteru. Yo te amo

-Hannon-chan. Komenasai. –dijo antes de irse.

-Eres un tonta Hannon. ¿A que decidiste tomar el curso de re fortalecimiento? Baka Hannon Baka –se reprendió.

Bajo la mirada. Una lagrima se derramo de sus hermosos ojos aquamarinos. Se cubrió la cara con las dos manos. Triste y débil. Y ahí fue cuando lo oyó. Esa melodía. ¿Podría ser? Hannon levanto la vista incrédula. Desde afuera lo vio. A el. En el escenario. Tocando el mismo piano que ella había tocado, pero… ¿Podría ser el? Era esa misma melodía. Esa melodía de hace 5 años.

Hannon dejo el balcón y entro a la gran sala. Se acerco hacia el escenario, pero había demasiada gente así que no pudo hacer nada mas que cerrar los ojos e oír. Oír esa vos, que no había oído en años. Esa dulce voz. Que cada vez que la llamaba la hacia muy feliz.

"gracias… Esta canción se llama 'Aquamarine Melody' la razón por ese nombre es por que hace años atrás la deje sellada con mi corazón a una hermosa estudiante. Quien parecería triunfar y en esta noche me he acordado de ella. Y tuve el contentamiento de compartir con ustedes." –dijo el joven

-Sin duda eres tú. Tauro-kun.

Después del los anuncios del joven. El bajo de la tarima y desapareció entre todo el publico. La música nuevamente volvió a sonar y las parejas reincidieron su baile.

Hannon iba en busca de Tauro. Ella sabia que el iba a estar aquí. Una voz así no puede ser tan fácilmente olvidada, y menos para ella.

Hannon busco por horas, pero no logro nada. Se sentó un momento por el dolor de sus piernas. En ese momento un joven la invito a bailar. Hannon aun no se sentía tan bien, pero vino a disfrutar la fiesta. ¿No? Acepto.

Hannon bajo la mirada. Sin hacer contacto visual con el joven quien la había invitado a bailar.

-Algo le debe de molestar. –comento el.

Hannon sonrió un poco nostálgica. –Es que esperaba encontrar a alguien. Pero creo que el no asistió hoy. –confeso

-Es una lastima. Por que yo si encontré lo que buscaba. Hannon-chan.

-¿Hmmm¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre? –pregunto

-Es un secreto. –le guiño el ojo encantadoramente.

El joven era alto de cabellos castaños. Tez clara, alto, súper guapo de ojos chocolates oscuros. Hannon dudo, y tampoco quiso creer.

-¿puedo…¿Puedo preguntar su nombre? –pregunto Hannon.

-Tal vez… -dijo con una sonrisa.

El la llevo a un balcón más alto. Con una hermosa vista de la noche.

-Y dime… -dijo mientras se ofrecía una bebida.

Hannon se la acepto.

-¿Cómo has pasado la velada? –pregunto.

-Bien, supongo. Aun que un poco decepcionada. –dijo con toda sinceridad.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto dándole un sorbo a su bebida y sin despegar su mirada de ella.

-Pues. Vine con una ilusión, una esperanza. Aun que nunca confié que pasaría. No lo entiendo… no debería sentirme así. Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar. Que no tendría suerte. Pero creo que mi cerebro y mi corazón piensan y siente diferente. Aun que mis pensamientos digan que no. Muy dentro de mi corazón todavía quedaban esperanzas por ver a esa persona. –confeso Hannon dándole un largo sorbo a su bebida.

-Que lo siento. –dio el.

-Bien, aun que no lo pude encontrar, he pasado una divertida velada. –sonrió.

-Me alegro. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-pero… -dijo vacilante. –Aun me interesa saber su nombre. –dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Mi nombre? –repitió. –No lo se.

-No se si es cierto, pero aun creo en los milagros. –le tiro una indirecta al joven.

-Entiendo. –dijo dejando su bebida.

Lentamente, pero muy lentamente… el joven se fue quitando su antifaz negro. Dejando a Hannon sorprendida.

POV de Hannon

Es… es… es… el. Tauro-chan. Mi amor.

No lo puedo creer.

Es… es… es… el.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrace fuerte. Muy fuerte.

Sentí que algo rosaba mis mejillas.

¿Lagrimas?

¿Eran lágrimas? Pero… ¿Por qué?

Que tonta soy, No debería estar llorando.

¡Por fin! después de 5 largos e inacabables años…

Volví a verlo.

Al amor de mi vida.

Al sol de mi vida.

La melodía que me iluminaba mi día nublado.

Levante la vista y ahí estaba el. Contemplándome.

Por dios… Esos ojos. Esos ojos tan hermosos. Tan inalcanzables. No lo podía creer.

Que esos hermosos ojos, me estuvieran viendo a mi.

Solo a mi… Con tanta ternura y amor.

No puedo recordar todo lo que sufrí por esto…

Pero ahora todo, absolutamente todo vale la pena.

¡Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo!! Con el a mi lado, no tengo mas temer. ¿O si?

Por ahorita solo quiero verlo a el, solo quiero pensar en el, solo quiero estar con el. ¿Les quedo claro? No me importa nada mas que el.

POV de Mitsuki:

Yo la vi desde hace mucho tiempo. Aun que ella no lo supiera yo estaba enterado de cada paso que hacia ella.

Cuando me pregunto mi nombre… No sabía si era lo correcto.

Decidí dejarlo en manos del destino y me quite el antifaz.

Dejando ver todo mi rostro.

Ella me abrazo fuertemente.

Creí que lo que sentía hacia ella, solo era cariño, cariño por algo quien no iba a representar gran cosa en mi vida, pero creo que me equivoque.

Tenemos tiempo. ¿No?

Poco a poco iremos construyendo… construyendo ese sentimiento.

El cual nos mantendrá juntos.

No se si ahorita, este sentimiento sea amor real por ella…

Pero, pero se que quiero estar con ella.

Que me gusta mucho su presencia.

Su sonrisa.

Su voz.

Su risa.

Todo… todo en ella, me parece lo más hermoso de este mundo.

POV normal.

Y así siguieron toda la velada. Hablando, riendo y disfrutando, pero… Hay alguien atrás de las cortinas del balcón. Una joven de cabello liso y largo color naranja, viéndolos. Secretamente.

Fin del capitulo I.

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado.

Esta historia es un 100 por ciento Mitsuki Hannon.

Así que esperen mas de esto.

Dejen reviews por favor.

Y no moriré!! Jajajaja


End file.
